Danny Phantom: A Dark Future Reemerges
by Eagullfly
Summary: After the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, had become a world hero for averting the Disasteroid event three months ago, all seemed well in Amity Park until an old enemy of Danny's returned.
1. Chapter 1

A Dark Future Reemerges

Ch. 1

One day, Danny was facing off against a group of ghosts terrorizing downtown. All five ghosts tried to gang up on him, but Danny used his ghost rays to push them back. One ghost tried charging at Danny, but Danny grabbed his arm and flung him toward the others. Knocked on the ground, Danny used this moment to suck them all up with the Fenton thermos. "That takes care of you", Danny said believing the fight was over, then his ghost sense notified him of a nearby ghost, "Ah great." Danny charged up his ghost ray and turned around to fire at the final ghost.

"Wait, don't shoot!" said the ghost, who was actually Danny's clone, Dani Phantom.

"Danielle?" Danny quickly powered down his ghost ray, "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see how my cousin/world hero has been doing."

"Oh there's been a few changes since I saved the world and now everyone knows who I am, but other than that, I'm still kicking butt like before."

"Cool", Danielle said, then heard her stomach growl, "Do you by any chance want to continue this over lunch?"

"Sure, I could use a break right now", Danny and Dani then flew away.

* * *

Danny and Dani were in their human forms, eating at the Nasty Burger. Danny was eating his a combo meal, while he watched Danielle scarf down three burgers and a large order of fries.

"Well, you certainly have a big appetite right now, don't you?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, I was just so hungry today", Danielle responded.

"So how have you been?"

"Well I've been doing my share of heroics like you. The problem is I don't really have much of a home anymore."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, some nights can be really cold and I don't have the money to feed myself…Well thanks for the burgers", Danielle said as she was about to leave to continue her life of homelessness.

"Wait", Danny said to her feeling bad for her condition, "You deserve a better life than this."

"What are saying?"

"Why don't you come live with me and my family from now on?"

"Really?!" Danielle was happy to hear his request.

"Of course."

* * *

The two ghost hybrids flew to Danny's home, Fenton Works, landed and reverted back to their human forms to introduce Danielle to Danny's family.

"You think they'll like me", a nervous Danielle asked.

"I don't see why not", Danny reassured her.

Danny and Dani entered through the front door into the living room, where Danny's father, Jack, and his mother, Maddie, were maintaining one of their ghost combating weapons, and his sister, Jazz, was reading a book.

"Hi Danny, how's my little world hero?" Maddie asked.

"Great mom", Danny answered.

"Welcome home, son", Jack said, then noticed Danielle, "who's your new friend?"

"Everyone I would like to introduce someone to you."

"Hi", Danielle said to the family.

"Her name is Danielle, she's a clone of me that Vlad Plasmius made. She's been on her own ever since she left him. I've always considered her family and I'm hoping you would do the same. So, can she stay with us?"

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and then walked up to them.

"Well of course, sweetie", Maddie said as she kneeled down to Danielle's eye level and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "She's just so adorable."

"Yeah, I've always wanted a little sister", Jazz said as she also kneeled down to Danielle's eye level and tussled her hair.

"Welcome to the family", said a teary-eyed Jack as he hugged Danielle.

"Thanks, Jack", Danielle said.

"Just call me dad."

* * *

Danielle embraced the feeling of a warm, loving family that she had not felt before. Later, Danny brought Danielle to the guest bedroom in the Ops center.

"You can stay here until we can pick out a room for you", Danny said as he showed Danielle the guest bedroom.

"Thanks, Danny, thanks for everything", Danielle said.

"It's no big deal. Now that you're part of my family, I can see a bright future ahead."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, the ghost of time, Clockwork, was in his tower, viewing in content a peaceful and prosperous Earth ten years in the future. Then, the Fenton thermos that he had sitting on a pedestal started to shake until finally it exploded revealing inside Dark Danny, Danny's evil self from an alternate future. Clockwork turned around, shocked to see what just happened.

"Time Out!" Clockwork said as he used his powers to freeze Dark Danny in his tracks, then floated toward the seemingly frozen villain, "Now to dispose of you once and for-", Dark Danny revealed he was not frozen by grabbing Clockwork by the throat, Clockwork struggled to break himself free, "How is this possible?" Dark Danny grabbed Clockwork's staff and threw him at the wall. Dark Danny broke the staff over his knee, which then evaporated, and charged up a ghost ray at Clockwork, "No, no!" Dark Danny sets off his ghost ray onto Clockwork. "Aaaargh", Clockwork screamed in agony while Dark Danny sinisterly smiled. Clockwork then lay on the ground unconscious.

"Free at last", Dark Danny said, then he flew off into the Ghost Zone to complete his new goals, "I'm coming for you, Danny."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The next day at Casper High, Danny and his friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, the latter turned girlfriend, were walking down a hallway while Danny was telling them how his family has been.

"So you're cousin is now living with you, that's cool", Sam said happy for Danny.

"Yeah I felt she needed a family that cared for, unlike the one she had with Vlad", Danny said then turned to Tucker, "What do you think Tucker...Tucker?" Danny saw Tucker with an upset expression, "Augh, come on man, don't tell me you're still upset about losing your position as mayor. That was like a month ago."

"You don't know what it was like to be mayor", Tucker said, "I had power, authority, and respect, why didn't people like me?"

Sam answered, "Because you tried to impose 'Tucker's Law' where you jailed all the jocks that used to beat you up, you forced everyone to wear red berets and tried to impose miniskirt Friday, and you were underage to be mayor."

"Yeah I guess you have a point."

Suddenly Danny is approached by Dash Baxter, quarterback of Casper High's football team and a bully to Danny, "Hey Fenton what's going on?" asked Dash Baxter in an angry tone.

"Uh, nothing Dash, nothing's going on", Danny answered in fear.

"Oh yeah? Well the way I see it, you were walking down the hallway with your friends", Dash's expression changed from angry to friendly, "and not give me a high five, man." Dash held out his hand for a high five.

"What?!" Danny said confused.

"Don't you remember, dude?" asked Kwan, Dash's best friend, who walked up to Danny along with the rest of the popular kids, "Everybody thinks you're the coolest kid in school because you're an awesome ghost fighting superhero."

"He's so heroic", said Star, one of the popular girls falling for Danny.

"And dreamy", said Paulina, Danny's former crush, also falling for him.

"Oh yeah", Danny recalled and gave Dash a high five, "Sorry, I'm still getting used to the fact that everybody knows I have ghost powers."

"Hey don't sweat it, bro", Dash said as he put his arm over Danny's shoulder, "I know we used to have our differences but that's all in the past. We're cool now, right?"

"Sure, I guess", Danny answered.

"Heh, isn't this guy great? And to think I used to wail on him", Dash said and then he and the other popular kids started laughing, until a student accidently crossed Danny's path. "Hey, no one disrespects Danny Fenton anymore", Dash and the other jocks rushed over to beat up the student.

"Wait guys, that's not…necessary", Danny said as he tried to stop Dash and his friends but was too late to do so.

"Hi Danny", Paulina said flirtatiously as she and the other popular girls with hearts still in their eyes surround him.

"Sorry ladies", Danny phased through the girls to get free, "But I'm taken", Danny said as he was looking toward Sam then continued walking with his friends.

"Aww", groaned the popular girls, sad that he's in love with Sam.

"Don't worry ladies, former Mayor Tucker Foley is still available", Tucker notified the popular girls.

"Get lost creep", Star said to Tucker.

"I don't believe it", Paulina said, "I'm jealous of the goth girl."

"Hey Danny, don't you think it's cool that now you're the most popular kid in school?" Tucker said.

"Yeah, I admit it's nice that Dash no longer bugs me", Danny said, "But I consider you two my real friends."

"That's what I like to hear", Sam said, "come on, we better get going before we get in trouble with Mr. Lancer again."

"I wonder what he has in store for us today", Tucker said.

* * *

Later, Danny's class was in a bus taking a field trip to Axion Labs.

"Alright class", Mr. Lancer, Danny's teacher and vice-principal, announced to his students after standing up, "while on our trip at Axion Labs, all students must refrain from touching the machinery and no goofing around, that includes you Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer then turned his attention toward Danny.

"Me?" Danny asked.

"Yes you, out there you may be a world hero, but in my class you're still one of my students."

"Well that hasn't changed", Danny said to his friends.

* * *

After arriving at Axion Labs, Damon Gray, an employee at Axion Labs, started giving a tour to the class. "Alright people, follow me and I'll show you what we've been working on."

"Hey I know what will cheer you up", Danny said to Tucker, remembering Tucker losing his job as mayor, as the tour entered a big laboratory where in the center of the room is one of the projects Axion Labs has been working on, "Admiring new developments in technology."

"Cool", Tucker said as he saw scientists working on a machine that looked like three pods connected to a control panel and a chamber in the center.

"You like?" Damon asked Tucker, then turned his attention toward the class, "We call it the infusion chamber. It is a machine where the essence of whatever is inside those pods will be infused to whoever is in the center. We hope we could use it to combine all the essential nutrients into one person to create the perfect the human being. Imagine having the strength of an athlete and the intelligence of a scholar, and we'll be able to cure any illness known to man. This machine will be the next step to man's evolution."

"Amazing." Tucker looked at the machine in amazement.

Someone then tapped on Danny's shoulder. Danny turned around and saw it was Valerie Gray, Damon Gray's daughter, Danny's classmate, and a ghost hunter. "Hi Danny", said a friendly Valerie.

"Oh, hi Valerie", said Danny.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure."

Danny and Valerie stepped away from the tour group to talk.

"Danny I don't think I got a chance to say this to you before, but I want to say I'm sorry", Valerie said.

"Sorry?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you whenever you were Danny Phantom. I blamed ghosts for making me poor and unpopular, and when I got ghost hunting equipment from Vlad, I took my anger and frustration out on them. But maybe being a ghost hunter changed my life for the better, I'm a much better person than I was when I was popular. My view on ghosts started to change when I learned about human-ghost hybrids, then I saw you save the world and we all learned you were part ghost three months ago, and we all cheered for you, including me. That's when I began to realize you were right, maybe there are good ghosts out there after all."

"It's okay, you just need to show better judgement next time. But thanks for telling me, now I know for sure there's a bright future ahead."

* * *

Meanwhile down at the Fenton Works basement, Dark Danny had just entered the human world through the Fenton's ghost portal, which was rebuilt after the Disasteroid event. "My old home, at last", Dark Danny said. Dark Danny then phased into the living room and turned invisible when he saw Maddie reading a book in there.

"Maddie, have you seen Danielle?" Jack asked as he entered the room, "I want to give her some ghost hunting lessons."

"She said she was going to visit Danny at school", Maddie answered, Dark Danny smiled now that he knew where to find Danny.

On the TV in the room, a special announcement from the news aired, Tiffany Snow announced, "Hello I am here to report that Vlad Masters, former billionaire, former mayor of Amity Park and ghost hybrid, managed to return to Earth a month after the Disasteroid event, using an escape pod he took from a Russian space station, and there have been sightings of him in Amity Park. Anyone who sees him are advised to alert local authorities immediately."

"So Vlad is in town", Jack said in a serious tone, "When I find him he shouldn't expect me to be as friendly as I was before."

Dark Danny continued phasing until he was above the Ops center. "Vlad was mayor?" Dark Danny asked himself, then started flying toward the school to take his revenge on his younger self.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After Danny's class got back to Casper High from their field trip, Mr. Lancer began class.

"Alright everyone, now that we're back, your assignment in class will be to write a paragraph of what you've learned at Axion Labs", Mr. Lancer said.

While the other students were writing their paragraphs, Danny and his friends were in the back talking about what happened at the field trip.

"So Valerie talked to you during the field trip?" Tucker asked.

"Yep, she wanted to apologize for all the trouble she caused me and started to realize that some ghosts really are good", Danny replied.

"Looks like you're right about one thing", Sam said, "The future is looking up for us all."

"Of course. What can go wrong?"

Suddenly the school's ghost alarm went off, "Ghost Alert! Ghost Alert!"

"Carrie", Mr. Lancer exclaimed, he looked out the classroom door and saw students running down the hallways in a panic.

"Run", shouted one of the students, "There's a ghost tearing up the cafeteria."

"Nobody panic, we just need to evacuate the school in an orderly fashion", the students got up from their seats and started making their way outside, but Mr. Lancer stopped Danny, "Except you Mr. Fenton, you know what to do."

"Right", Danny said realizing what he needs to do, "I'm going ghost!" Danny transformed into his ghost form, "Don't worry guys, I'll take care of it", Danny assured his classmates then flew off to face the ghost menace.

"We gotta go too", Sam said as she and Tucker ran off to help Danny.

"Yeah, we've been doing this for a long time. So we know what we're doing", Tucker said as he ran with Sam. Tucker and Sam managed to catch up to Danny, "So who do you think it is? I'm betting it's the Lunch Lady Ghost. Who else would haunt a school cafeteria? Plus, I like some of her meals."

"Well, I'm betting it's Skulker. No doubt he'd attack the school as a way to trap Danny."

"It doesn't matter who it is", Danny said to his friends, "We just need to capture this ghost and send him back into the Ghost Zone."

After Danny and his friends entered the cafeteria, they were shocked to see Dark Danny floating in the air and shooting ghost rays everywhere in the cafeteria. The lunch lady ducked behind the counter to avoid one of his ghost rays. A pair of students hid behind a turned over cafeteria table.

"No", a horrified Danny said as he saw this familiar foe, "It can't be."

Dark Danny turned his head in a 180° angle to face his younger self, "Hello, Danny" he said with a sinister grin and as the rest of his body turned in a 180° angle.

"You!" Danny said as his horrified expression turned into a furious one, then he tackled his evil self without a second thought, smashed him through the roof, and carried him away from the school into downtown while pummeling him with his fists. Then Danny threw his evil self through the front door of a building. "I thought I got rid of you once and for all."

"I'm your future, Danny, you can never get rid of me." Dark Danny flew up to Danny to do a charging punch, which knocked him back, Danny quickly recovered and blasted Dark Danny with his ghost ray. Dark Danny returned fire back at Danny with his ghost ray, Danny started flying around him while Dark Danny fired a sweeping ghost ray trying to hit him, then Danny charged at his future self.

* * *

Back at Casper High, Tucker and Sam stared at the window in Danny's direction. Danielle, in her ghost form, arrived, "Hi guys", she said to Tucker and Sam, then looked around the destroyed cafeteria, "Whoa, what happened here? Have you seen Danny?" Danny's shocked friends pointed toward the window facing the battle he's having in downtown.

* * *

The battle between the two Dannys continued, Danny got a couple punches at Dark Danny, then Dark Danny blasted him away with a ghost ray. The two Dannys charged at each other both readying a ball of ecto energy in their hands. They tried to unleash their balls of concentrated ecto energy at each other, but the balls of ecto energy collided and caused a shockwave that knocked both Dannys back. They both quickly recovered in midair. "This doesn't make sense", Danny said to his evil self, "I didn't cheat on the CATs. Why are you still here?"

"I admit, I'm here because you changed my past and ruined my future", Dark Danny said in outrage, "I learned you've become a world hero, and because of that you created a future where I don't exist. So I'm going to make you pay for it."

"So this is about revenge?"

"There's actually more to it than that."

"Danny, what's going on?" Dani asked Danny as she arrived at the scene.

"Well, well", Dark Danny said as he looked Danielle, then stared at her with a malevolent smile, "who's your new friend, Danny?" Dani was intimidated.

"Stay away from her", Danny said as he got in front of Danielle to protect her. Dark Danny wrapped a lasso made of ecto-energy around Danny, then swung him to the ground. Danny struggled to break free of the ecto-ropes.

Dani gasped as she saw Danny fall to the ground, then turned her head to Dark Danny with an angry look on her face. She charged at Dark Danny for a punch, but Dark Danny dodged it. "Whoa-oa", Dani said as she fumbled from missing. After she recovered, she flew back at him and threw three punches at Dark Danny, but he effortlessly dodged them all, then she threw a helicopter kick at him, but Dark Danny split his head in half to let the kick pass through him then quickly reattached his head, then he kicked her to knock her back. Dani quickly recovered and charged at Dark Danny for another punch, but he grabbed her fist and shocked her with his ghost stinger. "Arrrgh", Danielle screamed in pain until she reverted back to her human form and rendered unconscious. Dark Danny, then threw her unconscious body on the sidewalk. By the time Danny broke free of the ecto-ropes, Dark Danny flew down, then picked him up by his suit with both hands.

"If there's one good thing that came with existing out of time it's that I don't need you anymore", Dark Danny said to his younger self, "I can destroy you here and now and nothing bad will happen to me."

"Sorry to disappoint you, oh wait, I'm not sorry", Danny said, "but I've gotten stronger since last time."

"Argh", Dark Danny let out a painful scream as his younger self grabbed and squeezed his arm.

"I also got new powers since last time". Danny used his icey touch to incase Dark Danny in ice. After freeing himself, Danny backed away from his frozen foe.

The ice started to crack and Dark Danny broke free, "let's see how powerful you really are", Dark Danny said. He punched Danny, then gave him an uppercut that sent him up in the air. Danny quickly recovered in midair, Dark Danny started charging upward at Danny, and then used his ice beam to encase Dark Danny in a block of ice. The now frozen evil Danny fell to the ground shattering the ice. Danny charged at his evil self while blasting ghost rays at him. Dark Danny tried blasting him with a more powerful ghost ray, but Danny countered it with a much more powerful ghost ray, then he tackled his evil self and carried him up into the air to give him a massive beatdown. Danny gave him a left hook, then kicked him, and then gave him an uppercut. Danny finished the beatdown by punching him hard enough to send him hurtling through the air, Dark Danny quickly recovered and was bruised and almost exhausted. "Alright you have gotten stronger, all give you that", Dark Danny realized he was now outmatched by his now more powerful younger self, "We'll just have to postpone our fight."

"If you think I'm just going to let you get away like that, think again."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, hero." Dark Danny threw an ecto-energy disk toward Danny, Danny dodged it but it hit the building near an unconscious Dani causing it to start crumbling over her. Dark Danny mockingly saluted Danny before he escaped.

Danny realized he had to make choice: stop his evil self or save his new family member. Danny flew down to make Danielle intangible by the time the building crumbled over them. Danny then phased Danielle and himself out of the debris and then Danielle finally woke up from unconsciousness. "Are you okay?" Danny asked.

Danielle answered, "I'm fine, thanks Dan-"

"Good", Danny quickly flew back in the air and started to frantically look around hoping to still be able to spot Dark Danny, unfortunately he lost him. Frustrated, Danny started flying away.

"Danny wait", Danielle said trying to get his attention, she then transformed back into Dani Phantom and followed Danny. "Where are you going?" Tucker and Sam watched through as the two ghost hybrids flew away and then looked at each other with concerned expressions. "What's going on?" Dani asked as she and Danny were nearing Fenton Works. Danny phased through the house down to the basement and activated the ghost portal. As Danny was about to enter the Ghost Zone, Danielle phased to the basement and stood in his way, "Danny let me help you."

"Get out of my way", Danny said as he pushed Dani out of his way, "This doesn't concern you." As Danny was just about to enter the Ghost Zone, Danielle pressed the button that closed the portal to stop him.

"No, I want to know what's going on!" said a demanding Danielle, "Who was that guy? What's his deal with you?"

Danny sighed. "Alright, you deserve to know", Danny said after realizing he should tell her about the situation, "That ghost we fought, he's me."

"What?!" Danielle was shocked by the revelation.

"From an alternate future where I turned evil. In the future he came from, he was created when Vlad's and my ghost-halves fused, then he spent the next ten years destroying everything, turning the Earth into a barren wasteland. There was no hope, no salvation, and no mercy. Everyone lived in fear of his power and there wasn't anyone that could stop the destruction he caused. Even the ghosts suffered from that future. When he learned that Clockwork was meddling with the time stream, he decided to go to the past to make sure I turn into him, by cheating on the C.A.T. to recreate the Nasty Burger explosion that destroyed my friends and family."

"That sounds horrible", Danielle said, horrified by Danny's story.

"Luckily, I was able to stop him back then. But now that he's back and out to kill me, I can't help but think the worse for everyone." Danny walked over to the control panel for the portal.

"You beat him before, you can do it again right?" Danielle asked, trying to be positive.

"It took me everything I had in order to stop him, and I was very close to losing my friends and family, and also Mr. Lancer", Danny pressed the button to reopen the portal.

"Oh", Danielle said now feeling a little nervous.

"Until I come back, I suggest you stay away from him. If you have to fight, get help, he's too dangerous for you to handle alone."

"Where are you going?"

"To check on a friend", Danny flew into the Ghost Zone to find Clockwork.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Danny was on the roof of Vlad's seemingly abandoned mansion when he was mayor, pacing around. "I can't believe I almost lost to him. How did he become so powerful?" Dark Danny said in frustration, then sighed, "Looks like the only way I can beat him is if I get stronger myself. But how?" After walking toward the edge, Dark Danny noticed Vlad Masters in a trench coat and a grey hat running toward his old mansion. When he made it to a wall, Vlad looked around to see if there were anyone around. Dark Danny quickly turned invisible to hide from him, then Vlad phased through the wall. Dark Danny turned visible again and started coming up with an idea after seeing Vlad.

Inside the mansion, Vlad hung up his grey hat and trench coat on a coat hanger, showing that his suit was slightly tattered. "Aw, home sweet home", Vlad said as he looked around his decaying mansion, "At least what's left of it." Vlad then looked at his reflection in a mirror, and sighed. "What has happened to me? I was a man of greatness. I was a multi billionaire, head of my own company, I was even mayor of this town. Now my mansion is decaying, my clothes are practically rags, I lost all my fortune, and I'm fugitive from the law. I have nothing, nothing but my intellect and my ghost powers." Then the Fright Knight arrived by phasing through floor, "Oh good, company". Vlad walked up to the Fright Knight, "do you have it with you?"

"Here it is", the Fright Knight said, presenting in his hands to Vlad the Crown of Fire, the crown that belonged to the ghost king, Pariah Dark, "I kept it safe like you told me to."

"Excellent", Vlad held the crown in his hands, "things may seem bleak for me right now, but with this and the Ring of Rage soon to be in my hands, there may be hope for me yet." Then Vlad noticed Dark Danny phasing through the ceiling. "Hide", Vlad told the Fright Knight as he quickly gave the crown back to him, who then phased through the floor out of sight. "Hello?" Vlad said to Dark Danny.

"Hello, Vlad", Dark Danny said to Vlad as he descended to land on the floor.

"Do I know you?" Vlad asked, confused that a ghost he didn't recognize knew his name, who was able to tower over him.

"In a way, you know me as Danny Phantom."

"You are?"

"I'm actually him ten years in the future."

"I guess that makes sense", Vlad put on an annoyed expression, "So have you come to mock me, now that I have hit rock bottom?"

"Not at all. You see in the future I conquered the entire world, until the Danny of this timeline changed my past, now my future no longer exists. I wanted to make him pay and reclaim it, but he's proven to be stronger than he was last time we fought. So I need your help, Vlad."

"Why do you need my help?"

"You are the only person I know with an extensive knowledge on both ghosts and the latest technology the world has to offer, more so than my idiot father."

"Well that is true, especially the fact that your father is an idiot."

"The point is, I need you to help me become stronger. With my new enhanced power, I will be able to crush Danny and no force on Earth or the Ghost Zone will be able to stop me, and in return for your services, I will let you have anything you want; money, power, your own kingdom, even your own queen."

"Hm, very well, you had me at _my own queen_ part", Vlad said, agreeing with Dark Danny's deal, and with Maddie Fenton on his mind, "I heard that Axion Labs is working on a new machine that might be useful to us, I think I have an idea how."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Whoa", Danny said as he saw dozens to hundreds even thousands of beaten and unconscious ghosts floating around the Ghost Zone, then Danny saw Skulker, the hunter of the Ghost Zone, behind a floating rock formation. "Skulker, what happened here?" Danny asked as he approached him.

"A rogue ghost flew through here and attacked everyone in his path", Skulker answered as he exited from his hiding spot, "I've never seen a ghost like him before."

"I knew he had something to do with this", Danny said to himself.

"You know him?" Skulker asked with a suspicious tone.

"Uh, gotta go", Danny flew off quickly without answering, while the suspicious Skulker watched him do so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Danny, Vlad in his ghost form, Vlad Plasmius, and the three ghost vultures had arrived at the castle of the dream ghost, Nocturne.

"Here is where we will find our first target", said Vlad.

"Good", Dark Danny said, "Let's go."

Dark Danny, Vlad, and the vultures charged into Nocturne's castle to attack, where they found Nocturne in a lab working on a device for his next dream related scheme.

"Huh, what are you doing here?" Nocturne asked in a demanding tone.

"We are here for you", Vlad answered.

"Is that so?" Nocturne summoned his minions, the sleepwalkers, "Sleepwalkers, attack!"

Dark Danny and Vlad blasted away the sleepwalkers charging at them with their ghost rays. The ghost vultures each slashed at a sleepwalker with their talons. Dark Danny hit a charging sleepwalker with a left hook, while Vlad uppercutted another.

"Take care of his minions", Dark Danny ordered Vlad and the vultures, "I'm going after their master." Dark Danny flew toward Nocturne to confront him.

"Fool, you dare challenge me, Nocturne, the ghost of dreams", Nocturne shouted at Dark Danny.

"Yes, I dare", Dark Danny blasted at Nocturne, which created a hole in Nocturne's chest that quickly regenerated.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Nocturne unleashed an ecto-energy wave that knocked back Dark Danny.

As Dark Danny got back up, Nocturne lunged at him to slash at Dark Danny with his claws. Dark Danny dodged Nocturne's attack by splitting himself in two then merged back into one. Dark Danny charged at Nocturne, he uppercutted him, bashed him over the head with both his fists, and blasted him with a ghost ray. After the beatdown, Nocturne was knocked down, then Dark Danny grabbed his face and shocked him with his ghost stinger.

"AAAUGH!" Nocturne screamed in agony as he was being shocked, until finally he lay down, weakened, barely able to move. "Please, no more, I surrender", Nocturne begged Dark Danny to stop.

"Now Vlad!" Dark Danny shouted at Vlad. Vlad threw him a device that looked like a thermos. Dark Danny caught the thermos, took the cap off, and aimed at Nocturne to suck him in it.

"Augh!" Nocturne screamed as he was being sucked into the thermos.

Dark Danny placed the cap back on the thermos and the sleepwalkers disappeared. Dark Danny then stared at the thermos. "It's been awhile since I used one of these", then he stared at it angrily, "After all I was trapped in one for months, because of you, Danny."

"Good work Danial, that's one down and two to go", Vlad said enthusiastically from behind, Dark Danny had an annoyed expression, "I always knew you and I would make a great team."

"Sure, a team", Dark Danny said, then rolled his eyes without Vlad noticing. He, Vlad and the vultures flew to find their next target.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the human world, Jazz's car pulled into her family's garage, she got out and started walking toward the front door. Then she noticed Tucker and Sam running toward her in a hurry. They stopped right in front of the door to catch their breaths.

"Is everything alright, guys", Jazz asked, showing concern for them.

"No Jazz, it's not good at all", Tucker answered.

"It's Danny's evil future self, he's back", said Sam.

"Oh no", said a shocked Jazz.

"And now he's out for revenge."

"We tried calling Danny through the fenton phones, but we can't reach him", said Tucker.

"We last saw Danny flying back here, and we thought he could use some help", said Sam.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran inside Fenton Works, where they saw Danielle sitting on the couch worried.

"If you're looking for Danny, he's not here", Danielle said, "After we fought his evil future self, he said he had to go to the Ghost Zone to check on a friend, whatever that means."

"That's strange why didn't he contact us for help?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know why, Danny told me he was dangerous and I shouldn't face him alone, I guess he didn't want you to face him alone either."

"Well there must be something we can do while Danny's evil jerky self is still out there", Sam said, "I mean, he shouldn't expect us to just sit here and do nothing."

"Sam's right", Jazz said, "But it's probably best not to get anyone else involved."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jack asked as he and Maddie entered the living room.

"Uh, nothing Mr. and Mrs. Fenton", Tucker said, "It's not something you would be interested in."

"Kids, is this about ghosts?" Jack asked suspicious about their conversation.

"No, of course not", Sam said, "Just teen-related things."

"Now, now kids, we know you meant well when you kept Danny's secret from us, but now we both know he's half-ghost and we accept it", Maddie said.

"Yeah, so there's no real need to keep anymore secrets from us", Jack assured.

"We can handle it now."

Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Danielle looked at each other, then sighed, knowing they have to tell them.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, Dark Danny, Vlad, and the Vultures were in the middle of a fight against Vortex, the weather ghost. Vortex turned into a tornado and was sucking them all in while they tried to escape. The vultures were sucked in by Vortex.

"How do you know him, again?" Dark Danny asked Vlad.

"I once used him to help me boost my approval ratings when I was mayor of Amity Park", Vlad answered. "Augh!" Vlad was sucked in by Vortex.

Dark Danny turned around and unleashed his ghostly wail on Vortex sending him flying, Vlad and the vultures broke free of Vortex. Vortex reverted back to his original form to confront Dark Danny.

"Fool, you're no match for me, Vortex", Vortex boasted, "the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone."

"Most powerful ghost? Ha! I sincerely doubt that", Dark Danny said. He charged at Vortex, ramming him and knocking him back. Dark Danny grabbed Vortex by his tail, spun him around, and threw him across the area. Dark Danny duplicated into four and charged at Vortex.

Vortex gasped as he saw his opponents flying toward him. One clone kicked him in the face, two punched him in the gut, and all four blasted him with ghost rays, all with smiles on their faces. Vortex was knocked down. The four Dark Danny clones remerged into one, and looked upon the weakened ghost. "No, please, have mercy", Pleaded Vortex.

"I don't do mercy", Dark Danny said as he charged up a ghost ray and fired at him.

Vlad and the vultures developed surprised looks on their faces as they watched Dark Danny mercilessly torture Vortex. They listened to Dark Danny's sadistic laughter along with Vortex's screams of agony.

"You sure you can trust this guy?" One of the vultures asked Vlad.

"Yeah, this guy is supposed to be Danny Phantom, but completely insane", mentioned another vulture.

"I admit, this version of Danial seems rather unstable", Vlad said to his vultures as he put on a smug expression, "But by working together, I can finally regain my former glory and more. Also, I believe I can turn him into the son I've always wanted Danial to be."

After Dark Danny stopped, Vortex collapsed, floating in midair. "Wait, we can work together", Vortex pleaded, "With our combined might, we can be unsto-"

"Shut up you annoying, pathetic excuse for a cloud!" Dark Danny interrupted. He brought out the thermos and sucked Vortex in it.

"Augh!" Vortex shouted as it happened.

"You sure we need these weaklings?" Dark Danny asked Vlad.

"Of course, I am confident that their abilities will benefit you", Vlad assured, "Now I believe we must move on to our final target. Come on."

Dark Danny and his allies continued flying to their final target.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny finally made it to Clockwork's tower.

"Clockwork!" Danny exclaimed as he saw an unconscious Clockwork on the ground, then flew to his side.

"Danny?" Clockwork asked as he woke up from unconsciousness.

"What happened here? Did he do this?"

"Yes, he did."

"Isn't there anything you can do about?" Danny asked as he was picking up Clockwork and putting his arm over his shoulder.

"I'm afraid not. My powers have diminished ever since he destroyed my staff. I'm still able to see the different timelines, but I can't manipulate them like before."

"Can't you just create a new staff?"

"Yes, but it will take me one hundred years to create a new one, and we don't have that much time."

"You're right. So what do we do?"

"I believe we can answer that", said one of two observants that had just teleported into Clockwork's lair.

"Oh great, it's the observants", Clockwork said annoyed.

"We have recently learned of your failure to contain Danny Phantom's evil self, Clockwork", said the other observant.

"Therefore, the council requests an audience with both of you."

"Just go along with them for now, Danny", Clockwork urged Danny to do so. Danny, Clockwork, and the two observants then flew off to the meet with the observant council, while a shadowy figure watched from behind a door and then closed it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Undergrowth, the ghost of plants, was sent flying against a wall by Dark Danny's ghostly wail. "AUGH! AAUGH!" Undergrowth screamed as he felt its crushing effects. After the ghostly wail stopped, Undergrowth fell to the ground, battered, and was then sucked into Dark Danny's thermos. "Augh!" Undergrowth screamed as it happened.

With all three ghosts captured, Dark Danny, Vlad, and the vultures flew toward the portal back into Vlad's mansion. Back at Vlad's mansion, Dark Danny, Vlad, and the vultures exited the Ghost Zone through the ghost portal hidden behind a portrait of Vlad in the place of Napoleon Bonaparte.

"Perfect", Vlad said, "We have captured all the ghosts we need for our plans."

"Yes. Now it's time to move on to phase two", Dark Danny said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

In the living room of the Fenton home, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle had just finished explaining to Jack and Maddie, who were sitting on the couch, about the current situation.

"So you're saying an evil Danny from an alternate future has returned and he wants revenge on our Danny for changing his past?" Jack asked.

"Yes", Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle all said in unison.

"Well normally I would find this ridiculous", said Jack, "But then again, I never knew my own son was half-ghost and he told me you kids have some experience at catching ghosts. So I believe you. What about you, Maddie?"

"I'm not so sure about this", a confused and saddened Maddie said as she held a picture of her and a younger Danny together, "I mean I know it's true, but I find it hard to believe that my sweet little Danny could ever grow up to be so evil."

"Mom, I know this is hard to believe", Jazz said to her mother, "But the threat that evil Danny imposes is real."

"If only we knew where he is", said Danielle, "Who knows what he could be up to?"

An announcement from the news suddenly aired. "We interrupt your program to bring you a special news bulletin: Ghosts have invaded Axion Labs", said Tiffany Snow, "We will bring you to Lance Thunder for a closer look."

The news changes to Lance Thunder's location, who was standing outside of Axion Labs, along with the secret government organization known as the Guys in White, who have placed yellow tape around the area to board off the building. "Thanks Tiffany", Lance said, "Folks, I'm standing outside of Axion Labs where the ghosts are wreaking havoc inside the building as we speak and the government organization known as the Guys in White are taking care of it." Lance walked over to speak to the agents in charge of the situation, Operative K and Operative O. "So, how are you handling this dire situation?"

"We have sealed off the building until the threat has been neutralized", said Operative K, "We are able to rescue as many people inside the building as we can."

"But we haven't had any luck taking down the ghosts", said Operative O, "And there are still more people inside."

"But we are able to get a description of the ghosts that are attacking."

"One of them is Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, and the other is a ghost we've never encountered before."

"We were able to get a sketch of him based on the survivors' description." Operative K held a sketch of Dark Danny in front of the camera.

"That's him, the evil, future Danny", Tucker said with a shocked expression on his face.

"And he's with Vlad!" Jack angrily remarked.

Back on the news, "Well there you have it folks, two dangerous ghosts wreaking havoc on Axion Labs and everyone currently inside", Lance said, "Now the question is: Who will stop this ghostly duo and save the good people inside?"

"This is just awful", said an upset Maddie.

"Alright everyone since our Danny isn't here, it will be up to us to stop them", Sam said to everyone.

"Sam's right", Tucker said supporting Sam, "We just need to come up with a plan. Now as long as we all work together as a team I'm confident we can do this."

Everyone noticed Danielle, in her ghost form, phasing through the ceiling. They all ran outside to stop her, who was already flying away.

"Danielle, where are you going?" Maddie asked her adopted daughter.

Danielle stopped and turned around to talk to her new family. "I can't bring you with me", Danielle said with a sad face, "In the future, that evil Danny exists because you all died."

"What?!" The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker shouted.

"Danielle, you can't go alone. Let us help you", Jazz said trying to reason with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing this not only because I don't want to risk his future to exist, but also because you're the best family I have ever had", Danielle said, "I just don't want to lose any of you. Good-bye." Danielle turned around and flew off to confront her enemy.

"No, Danielle, No!" Jack shouted trying to reach out to her.

The Fentons, Tucker, and Sam looked at each other concerned for Danielle's safety and confused on what to do next.

"What do we do now?" Tucker asked.

"I'll admit they're right about one thing, I can't face him alone, especially with Vlad helping him", Danielle said to herself, "So I'll need someone else to help me fight them, and I know just the person." Danielle flew off to find help.

Meanwhile, Inside Axion Labs, Dark Danny and Vlad were walking through the corridors of the building to find what they were looking for when three armored Guys in White agents armed with ecto guns charged out of a nearby lab to stop the spectral intruders.

"Stop right there or we'll fire", one of the agents shouted as he and the others aimed their weapons.

Dark Danny ignored their warning, continued walking in their direction with Vlad behind him, and shot a ghost ray at them. The agents quickly dodged the ray and opened fire on Dark Danny, but he created an ecto shield with his hand to block the blasts. The agents kept firing at the ghostly duo as they walked closer to them, but Dark Danny's shield was too strong penetrate. Dark Danny sent his ecto shield flying at the agents knocking them back into the lab rendering them unconscious. The scientists in the lab took notice of the unconscious guards then Dark Danny and Vlad as they entered the room. The scientists panicked and ran for their lives as Dark Danny levitated from the floor while his face contorted into a psychotic grin and fired ghost rays all over the room attacking them.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Vlad asked Dark Danny as he too levitated from the floor.

"No", Dark Danny bluntly answered and continued destroying the lab by firing ghost rays everywhere.

Vlad Plasmius watched in disgust as his unhinged accomplice was attacking the scientists with an intent to kill. Dark Danny picked up with his left hand a scientist that tripped over while trying to flee. He channeled his ghost energy into his other hand and prepared to attack him. But Vlad grabbed his arm before he could strike the scientist.

"Daniel that's enough", Vlad scolded Dark Danny then let go of his arm, "This is a complete waste of time. We came here to complete our mission, not to commit mass murder and we can't afford to draw any more attention to ourselves than we already have.

Dark Danny dropped the scientist allowing him to escape. "You know what Vlad, You're right this is a waste of time", Dark Danny said as his tone was changed from annoyed to calm and understanding, "I don't know why I was even doing this. We should be focusing on the mission after all." Dark Danny phased through the ceiling to continue their mission.

"After he becomes my son, I will need to work on those violent outbursts of his." Vlad phased through the ceiling following his ally.

Back at the Ghost Zone, the observants were gathering inside their headquarters. Danny, still carrying Clockwork, and the two observants with them had just arrived and were about to enter.

"Now before we enter we must know, will destroying Danny Phantom eliminate his evil self?" one of the observants asked Clockwork.

"What?!" Danny said in response to the observant's question.

"No", Clockwork replied to the question, "The evil Danny exists outside of time and he now has a desire to kill Danny."

"Phew", Danny sighed in relief.

"Very well then", said the other observant.

Danny, Clockwork and the observants entered the observant headquarters into a hallway where Danny saw hundreds of observants were conversing and wandering around waiting for the meeting to start.

"Oof", Danny grunted as he bumped into someone, when he stepped back and looked up he saw a familiar face. "Walker?!" Danny exclaimed as he recognized one of his enemies, the ghost warden Walker and beside him his second-in-command, Bullet, and a couple of his guards.

"Hello punk", Walker said in a menacing tone.

"Ah Walker, just in time", said one of the observants with Danny and Clockwork, "Before the meeting can begin, we request that you bring Clockwork in for some medical attention."

"Alright. Bullet take care of this", Walker ordered his subordinate to handle Clockwork.

"You heard them men, take him to the infirmary now!" Bullet ordered the guards with them.

"Yes, sir", the guards said.

"It's okay Danny, they're here to help this time", Clockwork said to Danny.

Danny hesitantly handed Clockwork to the two ghost guards. With his arms over their shoulders, the two guards carried Clockwork to the infirmary.

"What is he doing here?" Danny asked the two observants in a demanding tone while gesturing toward Walker.

"Because your evil self has been freed, we needed to ensure this meeting is heavily guarded", said one of the observants with Danny.

"Therefore, we appointed Walker as head of security while it is underway", said the other observant, "Now we must go and prepare for the meeting." The two observants hover away to prepare for the meeting.

"You're lucky that Clockwork and the observants favor you right now, because when this is all over, I'm coming for you", Walker said to Danny. Walker and Bullet walked away.

"Great my evil self is on the loose and now I have to attend a meeting where security wants to kill me, I'm starting think my future isn't as bright as I thought it would be", Danny said worrying about his current situation.

Back in Axion Labs, Dark Danny and Vlad Plasmius phased through the floor into a big laboratory to find the machine they've been looking for.

"There it is, the infusion chamber, just what we're looking for", Vlad showed the infusion chamber to his accomplice.

"Good", Dark Danny said.

"I'll start it up." Vlad walked over to the machine's control panel to activate it. He pressed the power button to turn it on. The machine's lights turned on which pleased Vlad, but then surprised when it suddenly powered down.

"What's wrong?" an impatient Dark Danny asked.

"There seems to be a slight malfunction", a slightly nervous Vlad answered, "I'll check it out." Vlad took off the covering for the wiring of the control panel to find the problem. "I think I found the problem here, it's not entirely finished, there are a few parts missing."

"Can you fix it?"

"Unfortunately no, I either need the blueprints or someone who's involved in the project."

"Wait here, I'll be back." Dark Danny phased through the ceiling to find either the blueprints for the machine or a worker still around. He phased into an office where he found Damon Gray hiding. "Hello Mr. Gray." Dark Danny phased back into the lab holding onto Damon, "Do you recognize this machine?" Dark Danny presented the machine to his captive.

"Of course, it's the Infusion Chamber", Damon answered.

"So you can fix it, right?"

"Yes."

"Then hop to it, I want that machine fully operational", Dark Danny tossed Damon Gray to the ground so he can finish the infusion chamber.

"And be responsible for the deaths of millions? Never!" Damon Gray said refusing to help out the evil ghost.

Angered by his refusal, Dark Danny picked up Damon again. "You will do this for me, I have my ways."

Damon Gray grew nervous for what he will do to him.

At the Gray's apartment, Valerie was watching the news worried for her father's well-being.

"Until anyone come's to stop these two dastardly ghosts, we can only hope for the safety of the people remaining inside", Lance Thunder at Axion Labs announced on the news.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm coming for you", Valerie said determined to save her father. She summoned her ghost hunting suit, which materialized around her. Just as she was about to jump out the window to summon her hover board, a friend of hers was just outside of the window to pay her an unexpected visit. "Dani?"

"Hi Valerie", Dani greeted Valerie, "I came here to ask for your help in stopping those ghosts at Axion Labs and save the people inside, wanna help?"

"Sure, I was gonna go there anyway."

"Awesome."

Valerie jumped out the window and summoned her hover board that materialized underneath her feat. "Let's do this."

"Wait, there's something you should know about these ghosts."

"You can explain it on the way, kid. Now let's go."

Danielle and Valerie flew off to infiltrate Axion Labs to save the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Back at Axion Labs, Dark Danny and Vlad were trying to get Damon Gray to fix the infusion chamber for them. Dark Danny held Damon Gray by the arm and using his ghost stinger to torture him into submission while Vlad Plasmius, with his arms folded, impatiently waited.

"AAAAAAAUGH!" Mr. Gray screamed as he suffered the agonizing pain from Dark Danny's ghost stinger.

"Are you going to fix it now?" Dark Danny asked demandingly as he stopped using his ghost stinger.

"No, I won't help a maniac like you", Damon Gray said still refusing to help the evil ghost.

"You're only making this hard for yourself, I can do this all day." As Dark Danny was about to resume torture, he was interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

"Not if I have anything to say about it", Dani said as she phased through one of the walls behind Dark Danny.

"You again?" an annoyed Dark Danny said as he recognized the ghost girl.

"Let my dad go right now", Valerie demanded as she entered one of the doors next to Dani on her hover board.

"And Valerie?" Dark Danny said in a slightly surprised tone and took a good look at her from his position, "The suit's new."

"Let's get him", Valerie shouted and immediately she and Dani charged into battle.

"Guard the machine and hold him for me while I take care of this", Dark Danny ordered Vlad as he handed Damon Gray over to him and stepped forward to fight.

"Alright then", Vlad happily responded.

Dani and Valerie circled around Dark Danny who just stood in the middle. Dani charged at the evil Danny from behind but he caught her by the throat sinisterly grinning at her until Valerie blasted him with her wrist cannon knocking him against a wall. Dark Danny got up, charged at Valerie and knocked her off her board onto the ground. Valerie summoned three cubic cannons to attack the evil Danny. The cubic cannons hovered around Dark Danny firing at him, irritating him with every shot as he tried to block them and attack back. The three cubic cannons got together and fired at Dark Danny again, but he created an ecto-shield that deflected the projectiles back at the cubic cannons destroying them. After his shield disappeared, Dark Danny was sent flying to a wall after being shot at by Valerie's ecto-gun who was back on her hover board. Valerie's hover board fired a barrage of ghost darts at Dark Danny pinning him to the wall. Dani floated next to Valerie as they both prepared to finish off the evil Danny.

"I see your new suit came with some upgrades, Valerie", Dark Danny commented, then he phased through the darts to free himself, "but they won't save you."

Valerie and Dani charged at Dark Danny. They both tried to punch him at the same time, but he caught both of their attacks. Valerie aimed her wrist cannon at Dark Danny while Dani readied a ghost ray at him and they both fired at him knocking him to the ground. Dark Danny got back up, but Valerie fired at him with her hand blaster knocking him back a step and Dani dashed a couple times at him to get in some quick punches.

"Enough!" Dark Danny shouted as he hit Valerie with a ghost ray knocking her onto the ground.

Dani quickly blasted him with a ghost ray knocking him onto the ground but he quickly got back up. Dani managed to deliver a few punches at Dark Danny, but when she tried kicking him but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the floor sending her tumbling away. Valerie charged at Dark Danny but he grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room. Dani got back up, but collided with a thrown Valerie sending both of them against a wall. As the girls tried to get up, Dark Danny flung ecto-energy at them to bind them to the wall. Dani and Valerie struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"It's no use, you'll never break the bonds on your own", Dark Danny informed the two.

"You'll never get away with this", Danielle said to the evil Danny.

"Oh but we will, I can assure that, Danielle", Vlad said as he walked up to the new captives.

"You know her?" Dark Danny asked Vlad.

"Of course, she's a clone that I made of your when you were fourteen. It was in case I couldn't convince you to come to my side." Vlad then glared at an ensnared Dani who glared back at him, "Unfortunately I was unable to perfect the process."

"Of course you would do something like that", Dark Danny remarked slightly annoyed by his old nemesis' answer.

"Vlad, I can't believe I once looked up to you", Valerie said as she glared at him, "I swore I'd hunt you down after I learned who you really are."

"Well that may be a problem for you, given your current situation", Vlad smugly replied.

"Why would you work with that thing?" Valerie referred to Dark Danny.

"Simple my dear, I was promised the return of my former glory, and more, a kingdom to rule and, best of all, a queen of my own choosing", Vlad turned to Danielle. "Anyway, so tell me Danielle, how has life been treating you since we last met?"

"A lot better actually, now that I've been adopted by the Fenton family", Danielle replied.

"You're a member of the Fenton family?!" Dark Danny and Vlad exclaimed both surprised by the news.

"Valerie, are you okay sweetie?!" Damon Gray asked as shoved his way through the two ghosts to reach his daughter, "How badly did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Dad", Valerie assured her father, "A little bruised up, but I've had worse injuries."

As Dark Danny watched Damon's interaction with his daughter, he developed an idea. "You must really care about your daughter, right?" Dark Danny asked him with a sinister grin.

"Well of course I do", Damon answered confused by his question.

"And you would do anything to protect her, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would, what kind of father wouldn't…" Damon's expression turned to shock as he realized what the evil ghost had in mind, "No! No, you wouldn't!"

"It'd be a shame if anything bad happened to your precious little girl", Dark Danny said as he looked over at Valerie.

"Please no, not my Valerie! You can't do that!" Damon begged.

"I can and I will, unless you fix the machine now", Dark Danny said to Damon threatening Valerie's life.

"No Dad, don't do it!" Valerie begged her father to not give in, "Don't you know what's at stake?! I'm not worth it!"

Damon paused for a moment to think his decision through and he finally decided what to do. "I'm sorry Valerie", Damon said in a defeated tone and shed a tear. He walked over to the Infusion Chamber to begin working on it. Valerie was saddened that her father gave in to the ghost's demand.

"Keep an eye on them while I gather supplies for our machine", Dark Danny ordered Vlad to watch over Valerie and Danielle.

"Will do", Vlad said. While Dark Danny phased through the walls of the room to find tools and supplies needed to fix the machine, Vlad decided to talk to Danielle, "Now then, Danielle, allow me to inform you that you are wasting your talents living under their household. I assure you, I can offer you much more than that buffoon Jack Fenton ever could. There is a lot more I can teach about your powers, after all, I have a lot more experience than Daniel does. By my side, we can rule together, you can finally be the perfect daughter for me. Now I know we've had our differences in the past, but if you return to me I promise I will change all that. What do you say?"

"Ptew", Danielle spat in Vlad's face as a sign of rejecting his offer.

"Argh", Vlad exclaimed as he wiped the spit off his face and was outraged by her rejection, "Insolent child, have you already forgotten who your creator is?! I am your father!"

"I was nothing but a failed lab experiment to you. I've been with the Fentons for only one day and they've already accepted me as one of their own. They're my family now. Oh and by the way, Jack Fenton makes a better father than you do."

Vlad was stunned by her words.

"Whoa", Valerie said surprised by Danielle's speech, then became impressed with it, "That was actually kinda cool."

Valerie and Danielle noticed Vlad's stunned expression quickly changed to fury. He prepared an energy blast in his right hand, and aimed it at a nervous Danielle with every intent on destroying her.

Dark Danny grabbed Vlad's arm to halt his attack. "No", he ordered Vlad.

"What?!" Vlad exclaimed as he pulled his arm away.

"If what she said is true then I want to keep her alive. I have something special in mind for the Fenton family." Dark Danny walked away to continue keeping an eye on Damon's progress with the machine.

"Very well then, you shall have it", Vlad obeyed.

Danielle took notice of how Vlad just obeyed the evil Danny's orders and got an idea, "Wow, I've never seen this side of you, Vlad", she said to him.

"What?" Vlad asked confused by her statement.

"I never thought you would be taking orders from someone else. You're more pathetic than I remember."

Vlad became angry by her statement.

Valerie was initially confused, but quickly realized what Danielle was doing and joined in. "Yeah, she's right. Usually you're the boss in this situation. Guess you've really hit rock bottom since the Disasteroid event."

"That is not true", Vlad claimed, "There may have been some setbacks since then, but I have not fallen that low. And I am no one's underling, we are equals in this partnership."

"How do you know that's true?" Danielle questioned Vlad's position in his alliance, "How do you know he's not just using you so he can be strong enough to beat Danny?"

"Oh please, I'm a master of deception, I think I would know when I'm being deceived. Besides, this is Daniel we're talking about. He may have pulled outsmarted me on a few occasions, but I always find a way to come out on top one way or another." Vlad grew suspicious of his ally, but tried to shrug it off. "Although this Daniel does display some questionable behavior, but there's no way he could ever make me his pawn." Vlad started doubting his role in his partner's plan, "Could he?" Vlad walked up to Dark Danny to ask a few questions. "Daniel?"

"What?" Dark Danny asked as he turned around.

"We are partners in this, right? You know, Equals?"

Dark Danny paused for a moment then spoke with a friendly and understanding tone, "Of course Vlad. After all, it is because of you I exist."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it's about time I told you, in my timeline my friends and family all died in an explosion at the Nasty Burger, I couldn't save them, and I was never the same again. I came to you because you were the only person that could understand how I felt. You understood the pain I was going through and you were willing to help in the best way you knew how. Let's say what you did changed me for the better. I felt like a new ghost stronger and more powerful than before. I decided I wanted to share my new self to the world. Unfortunately after ten years have passed my younger self found his way into the future and yet for some reason he did not like what he saw. He didn't understand, I wanted to create a perfect, but he decided he wanted nothing to do with it. So he changed the past and erased my future, yet somehow I still exist. But this timeline is different from my own, so I came to you to help me reclaim my place in the future."

"It's a shame that young Daniel did that, I always knew you would prosper under my influence."

"Funny you should mention that, in my future I've always appreciated your support for me, and seeing you with me this far gives me a sense of admiration for you."

Vlad was surprised by Dark Danny's words.

"After all you've always been like a father to me."

"Really?!" Vlad was ecstatic to hear those words and hugged Dark Danny, "Oh Daniel, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

"I think I have an idea."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Vlad walked back to guard Valerie and Danielle while speaking to himself, "This is working out better than I thought it would be. I've finally found the son I've always wanted, and that backstory of his may have helped it."

Dark Danny grinned now that he managed to fool Vlad to continue helping him and resumed to watching Damon's progress on the Infusion Chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

At the observants' headquarters in the Ghost Zone, Danny Phantom and Clockwork, who had received treatment for his wounds, were walking down a hallway to the meeting room to discuss the Dark Danny situation.

"You sure you feeling alright?" Danny asked Clockwork.

"Of course, Danny", Clockwork assured, "I'm a ghost after all."

"You know I've heard of the observants before. But I sometimes wonder who exactly are they? What do they actually do in the Ghost Zone?"

"The observants observe, of course. But if you really want to know, they record events that they observed throughout time and space, but after the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, was first overthrown long ago, the observants have acted as the new ruling body of the Ghost Zone since then."

"If they do rule the Ghost Zone, why is there so much chaos going on out there?"

"It's because of their oath, 'To watch and never act', so they put Walker in charge of maintaining order for them letting him enforce his rules over the Ghost Zone's citizens."

"Yeah well I've seen how well that's worked out." Danny remembered his unpleasant past with Walker.

Danny and Clockwork entered the meeting room where observants were sitting around with the two observants they were with stood in the center.

"Good, you two are just in time", one of the two observants said, "Now the meeting can begin."

Clockwork and Danny stood back while the two observants gave their speech to the rest of the observants.

"My fellow observants, a dark day has come", announced one of the two observants, "The evil future Danny has escaped and is now free to wreak havoc once again."

The other observants in the room gasped, horrified by the news.

"Therefore, we must call for immediate action to protect our world."

The observants in the audience talked to each other, fearful of the evil Danny's wrath.

"This can't be happening", said one of the observants.

"What do we do", said another.

"We're all doomed", said a third observants.

"Calm down my brothers", the other observant in the center, "All hope is not lost yet, for Clockwork and this timeline's Danny Phantom are here with us."

The two observants floated back for Danny and Clockwork to step forward and speak.

"Hello", Danny started, "I know many of you are afraid of him, and you're right to be. But I've made sure that his future will never be mine. And while he may look it, he's not invincible, I've beaten him before and I can beat him again."

"So until this dilemma is over we should recall all ghosts back into the Ghost Zone and then seal off all portals leading to Earth", Clockwork said.

"I promise you all I will ensure the safety of both Earth and the Ghost Zone."

The observants cheer now that their hope is rekindled, while Bullet peered behind the door listening to the whole meeting.

"So that's what this is all about", Bullet said and closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at Axiom Labs, Damon Gray had finally finished fixing the machine.

"There, the Infusion Chamber is now fully operational", Mr. Gray informed Dark Danny, "Now let my daughter go."

"I'll let her go when I know it works", Dark Danny replied and turned to Vlad, "Now then, shall we get started?"

"Absolutely", Vlad said. He took out the thermos and uncapped it to release Undergrowth, who immediately tried to attack Vlad. "Catch!" Vlad threw a black cube right at his stem. The cube engulfed Undergrowth, with his head exposed. Undergrowth struggled to break free, but he wasn't able to phase through his prison. "You can't break free, that is a spectral energy neutralizer that renders your ghost powers useless as long as you're contained within it."

"Release me!" shouted Undergrowth.

"I don't think so." Vlad pushed Undergrowth into the nearest pod of the Infusion chamber and closed it. Vlad opened the thermos again, releasing Vortex and Nocturne, who also tried to attack Vlad until he threw spectral energy neutralizer cubes at each of them trapping them both and rendering their ghost powers useless. Vlad pushed each of them into the two remaining pods, closed them, and walked back to Dark Danny to review their plans. "Now if my theory is correct, when we've placed each of these ghosts into these three pods and you inside the chamber, I will activate the machine and you should gain the powers and abilities of each of these ghosts, making you more powerful than you already are. After all, those powers are wasted on them, since they do not have the cunning and imagination that you and I have."

"Excellent", a pleased Dark Danny said, "But before we activate it, I need you to complete one task for me."

"Very well then, son."

"I need to go find the Fenton family and bring them here to watch."

"It shall be done." Vlad started walking away to complete his new mission.

"Hold on", Dark Danny pulled Vlad back to inform him of his conditions for the mission, "I want you to bring them here alive, all of them, including Jack Fenton."

"What?!"

"I want my old family to be the first people to witness my new ghost powers. That means **no exceptions!** "

"Uh, very well then." An intimidated Vlad regained his composure, "I will bring them all here alive."

"One more thing, be sure to leave a message for Danny to come here. I don't care how you do it."

"Consider it done." Vlad whistled to summon the ghost vultures who phased through the wall at his service immediately after, "We have a mission to accomplish." Vlad and the vultures phased through a wall to carry out the evil Danny's demand.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Back in the Ghost Zone, Danny Phantom and Clockwork were watching the ghost guards escorting ghosts through a portal back into the Ghost Zone.

"Alright, calm down", said one of the guards, "float in an orderly fashion."

"That's everyone", said another ghost guard as the last ghost made it through the portal.

One of the ghost guards pulled out a key, put it in the portal, turned the key sealing the portal. The ghost guards flew away to the next portal.

"Well, it looks like the Ghost Zone should be safe now", Danny said confidently.

"It won't be for long", Clockwork said, "It will only buy us time until he finds another way."

"Yeah, and I remember he has the ability to generate his own portal", Danny reluctantly agreed with Clockwork, "But what I don't understand is if his future is supposed to gone then why is he still here? Shouldn't he disappear like along with it?"

Clockwork was intrigued by Danny's questions. "You're actually right, Danny. You see, whenever someone is outside of his or her timeline when it collapses, they would disappear from existence after forty-eight hours. That's why you still existed in that timeline where you were never born when you tried to alter the past in order to save your friends lives when they were infected with ecto-acne. You were able to save your timeline within the forty-eight hour time limit."

"If that's true then why is my evil-self still here? I'm pretty sure it's been more than forty-eight hours for him."

"I'll need to investigate when I get home", Clockwork began flying back to his tower but stopped to give Danny one last message, "In the meantime, you should close the portal at your home. The guards can't close manmade portals."

"Right." Danny flew off back to his home to close the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fenton home, the rest of the Fentons, and Tucker and Sam were watching the news of the current situation. Jack was sitting in the chair while everyone else was on the couch.

"So far the situation looks bleak", Lance Thunder said on the news, "And we have no idea where Danny Phantom."

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Jack shouted as he jumped out of his chair, "Our kids are out there fighting dangerous ghosts, and we're in here doing nothing!"

"But Jack, you remember what Danielle told us", Maddie reminded her husband about Danielle's message.

"I don't care! There are ghosts out there attacking innocent people. So what if I might die in the future, I'm not gonna let that stop me. I'd rather die fighting ghosts than let people I care for get hurt while fighting my battles for me."

"You know Jack, you actually put up a good point."

"Yeah, we can't let the future stop us", Jazz said as she stood up from her seat to support her parents.

"We're in", Sam said as she and Tucker stood up from their seats.

"Yeah, we should be out there kicking butt anyway", said Tucker.

"That's more like it!" Jack said proudly, "Tucker, Sam, warm up the specter speeder."

"You got it Mr. F", Tucker acknowledged. He and Sam walked downstairs to the basement to prepare the specter speeder.

"Everyone else, come with me to the weapons vault and gather as much ghost hunting equipment as you can." Jack, Maddie and Jazz charged to the weapons vault to prepare themselves against their ghostly foes.

A few minutes later, Jack and his family return to the living room with a duffle bag of ghost tech. Jack carried a ghost blaster, Maddie carried a ghost bazooka, and Jazz carried a jack o' nine tails.

"You two ready?" Jack asked his wife and daughter.

"Ready", said Maddie.

"Ready, Dad", said Jazz.

"Good, as soon as Tucker and Sam are ready with the Specter Speeder we can bring the fight to those ecto-freaks", said Jack.

"Or better yet, we'll take the fight to you", said a familiar voice.

The Fentons confident faces turned to surprised when they saw Vlad and his vultures phase through the walls to confront them.

"Vlad!" Maddie said.

"Believe me Maddie, I don't want to hurt you", said Vlad trying to be reasonable, then became aggressive, "But I will unless if I have to. you and your family come with me and I promise the trip will be quick and painless. I'll even spare your dolt of a husband…Well, at least I'll try to make sure he won't suffer as much." Vlad chuckled evily.

The Fentons put on the defensive against Vlad.

"Not a chance, so I suggest you leave immediately", Maddie said.

"You're not welcome here anymore", Jack said.

"You want us to come with you? Then you're in for a fight", Jazz said.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't give you a choice!" Vlad responded to the Fentons' disobedience. "Get them!" Vlad ordered his vultures to attack.

The vultures charged at the Fentons for the attack. Jack shot at them with his ecto-blaster. The vultures dodged and continued their assault. Maddie shot her ghost bazooka at the vultures, knocking them back on impact. Jazz pressed the button on her Jack o' nine tails, whipped it at one of the vultures to ensnare him and gave him an electric shock. One of the other vultures swooped down and knocked the Jack o' nine tails out of Jazz's hand freeing his comrade. The vulture now free grabbed Jazz by the shoulders and carried her up in the air.

"Hey, let me go!" cried Jazz as she tried to break free. Jazz was entangled by some ecto-rope by Vlad.

"Jazz!" Jack and Maddie cried distraught that their daughter is in danger.

Vlad entangled Maddie using ecto-rope.

Maddie!" Jack cried in response to his wife's capture. Jack was blasted into the kitchen by Vlad's ghost ray.

"Guard them", Vlad ordered the vultures, "Jack is mine."

"You remember he wants them all alive, right?" One of the vultures asked, reminding his master of their mission.

"I know", Vlad said in an irritated tone.

"Ugh", Jack groaned as he quickly regained consciousness from the kitchen table that broke when he landed on it, then Vlad pinned him down.

"Where do you think you're going, fat man?!" Vlad rhetorically asked with villainous glee. Vlad's grin turned to shock when Jack quickly aimed his blaster at him and shot him. "Argh!" Vlad was knocked back into the living room.

Jack got up and charged into the living room to rescue his family. "Let my family go!" Jack demanded.

"Not a chance, they belong to me now." Vlad stood in Jack's way to rescue his family.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend, Vlad", Jack said with outrage then with regret, "I feel like an idiot for not seeing the signs."

"You were always an idiot, Jack. Now you're finally admitting it."

"You sure you want to fight me, Vlad? I may not have known it was you before, but I remember the last time we fought" Jack reminded Vlad in a confident tone, "I also remember beating you pretty good that time."

"I wouldn't be so overconfident if I were you", Vlad smugly remarked and phased through the floor. Vlad phased back into the living room behind Jack. "I only lost because I underestimated you." Jack blasted Vlad knocking him against a wall, then he disintegrated revealing to be a clone.

"Huh?" said Jack confused at what saw.

The real Vlad phased through the floor behind Jack and grabbed him by the collar of his jump suit. "And I promise you I will not make that mistake again." Vlad made Jack intangible and through him toward the ceiling. Vlad phased through the ceiling following him.

"Aagh!" Jack screamed as he phased into the Ops center. Vlad phased into the Ops center. With determination in his eyes, Jack picked up his blaster, got up, and continued his fight with his former friend.

* * *

Back in the house, Tucker and Sam walked into the living room.

"Is everything okay up here?" Sam asked, "We got the specter speeder ready and we heard some noise up here."

Tucker and Sam were surprised to see Maddie and Jazz tied up in ecto-rope.

"Uh-oh!" Tucker and Sam said instantly knowing there's trouble.

Then two of the ghost vultures grabbed the two teenagers, phased them through the floor until they were up to their necks trapping them.

"You should have thought ahead", said one of the vultures.

* * *

Back in the Ops center, Vlad and Jack's fight continued. Jack tried shooting down Vlad with his ecto-blaster, but Vlad dodged them. Vlad shot a ghost ray at Jack, but he dodged it.

"Twenty years ago, that lab accident changed my life for the worse!" Vlad ranted, "It turned me into a freak and cost me the woman I love. And it is all your fault, Jack!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I admit, I did accidently give ghost DNA", replied Jack, "But I had nothing to do with the man you became! That was all your fault!" Vlad fired his eye beams at Jack, but Jack dodged them and fired back. Vlad dodged and turned invisible. Jack slowly walked around looking for his opponent and keeping his guard up. "I never meant to hurt you, Vlad. I just wanted us to be friends again, like old times, before the accident. But you wouldn't give me a chance."

"You really think I would give you a chance after you took away all my chances at happiness, like the woman I love for example."

"It wasn't my fault Maddie chose me over you. You never gave her a reason to earn her love." Jack remarked, "Since the Disasteroid event, Danny told me all about you, your true self, including your history with Danielle, and let me tell you I probably find that to be the most awful thing about you."

"Is that so?" Vlad smirked, "Tell me, do you truly trust your son, even though he lied to you about his powers and his double life?"

"You lied to me too, but I trust my own son more than you. And from what I learned from him, not only are you a bad friend, but you're also bad with kids."

Vlad's smirk turned into a scowl after hearing Jack's statement.

"I may not be the greatest father in the world, but judging from your treatment toward Danielle I know for sure I'm better at it than you are."

Vlad grew increasingly angry.

"I mean, what kind of father would throw away his own kids like garbage just because they're not good enough for him? If that's how you treat your kids, then you don't deserve Maddie at all."

Vlad turned visible again and charged at Jack. "AAAUUUUGGGHHH!" in a fit of rage, Vlad tackled Jack and gave him a brutal beatdown throwing a flurry of punches at him. "I am ten times more deserving of Maddie than you'll ever be!" Vlad gave jack an uppercut, kicked him in the stomach, and slammed his head to the floor with both hands.

After the beatdown, Jack tumbled to the ground. "Uggh", Jack groaned now that he had black eyes, bruises and scratches all over his body.

Vlad crouched down, picked Jack up by his hair and checked for his pulse on his neck. "Good, you're still alive. Normally, I would revel in the idea of finishing you off once and for all, but my partner wants you alive. So be grateful you get to live just a little bit longer."

* * *

Vlad phased back into the living room, carrying Jack with him, who was tied up in ecto-rope. "Here's the last of them", Vlad said to his vultures while tossing his injured captive toward Maddie and Jazz, who were shocked at Jack's bruised body. "Don't worry he's still alive, for now", Vlad assured the women who were still felt uncomfortable.

"What do we do with them?" One of the vultures asked Vlad pointing to Tucker and Sam still stuck in the floor.

"Ah yes, Daniel's friends. I know just what to do with them." Vlad walked over to the two trapped teens. "I have a message to give to your friend, tell young Daniel if he wishes to see his family again, he must come to Axion Labs." Vlad maniacally laughed as he and his vultures, who were grabbed onto the tied up Fenton family, phased through the ceiling while carrying their captives.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Walker and Bullet arrived at a floating jungle-filled island with a skull-like rock formation and made their way through the jungle.

"You sure about the info you gave me?" Walker asked his underling.

"Of course", assured Bullet, "That's what the observants said in the meeting."

The two ghost continued walking until they encountered Skulker, who was waiting for them along with many of Danny's other enemies: Ember McLain the rock star ghost, The Box Ghost, Technus the technology ghost, Johnny 13 the biker ghost and his girlfriend, Kitty, Desiree the wish-granting ghost, the Lunch Lady Ghost, Sidney Poindexter the nerd ghost, Penelope Spectra and her assistant, Bertrand, and Youngblood the kid pirate ghost.

"Well, what did you learn?" Skulker asked.

"We couldn't find any weaknesses about the ghost that attacked us", answered Walker, "But we did learn some valuable information, that very ghost is Danny Phantom from the future."

Skulker and the others gasped shocked at what they just learned.

"No way, that dipstick may have kicked our butts in the past", Ember spoke in disbelief, "But there's no way a goody two shoes like him would ever turn into some evil maniacal ghost or whatever!"

"No!" Skulker said disagreeing with Ember, "As much as I don't want to believe it, I'm starting to think it's true." Skulker remembered watching Dark Danny when he was attacking every ghost in his path to the Fenton portal. "During his attack on the Ghost Zone, I noticed something about him. " Skulker began comparing both Dannys together, "The way he moved, the look on his stern face, I knew I saw that before. Now I realize it is him, but different in more ways than one."

"Yeah, I always thought I was ruthless, but that future Phantom, I've never seen a ghost as vicious as him", said Technus, "We can't allow him to exist."

"I'm not going up against that future creep, he'll like rip me apart or something", said Ember.

"She's got a point", Spectra agreed, "The future ghost boy is too dangerous for any of us to fight."

"We could try going after the present Danny Phantom, but we'd still risk running into his future self", Bertrand added.

"So what do we do?" asked the Box Ghost.

"What if we wait for the present ghost kid to come back here?" Walker suggested, "He seemed just as confused as we are, so I'm sure he'd want some answers."

"Yes, and when he does we'll set up a trap for him and destroy him, thus destroying his future self", Skulker agreed with a grin on his face.

* * *

In the Fenton Works basement, Danny finally returned home and walked over to the portal controls. He pressed a button to close the ghost portal. "There, the Ghost Zone should be safe, but for how long?" Danny then noticed two pairs of dangling legs hanging from the ceiling, "What the…" Danny grabbed one leg of each pair and phased them through the ceiling. "Tucker?! Sam?!" Danny exclaimed as he recognized the people he just freed. Danny gently put his friends down on the ground.

"Danny, you're not going to believe this", said Sam, "Vlad is working your evil future self."

"Plasmius is involved in this, too?" Danny asked, "Great, how can this get any worse?"

"He also attacked us and kidnapped your family", said Tucker.

"What?!" Danny exclaimed.

"He wanted us to tell you if you want to see your family again, you'll have to meet them at Axion Labs", Sam added.

"So what do we do?" asked Tucker.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Danny with a determined look on his face, "We're going after them."


End file.
